Rise and Return
by MoonBlazer
Summary: After the defeat of the Overlord, Ninjago is at the highest extent of Peace. But far away, a strange planet, filled with strange human like aliens, will bring Cole, and the Rest of his friends spiraling into an adventure of lies, secrets and betrayl. Cole's stuck right in the middle of it all, and will a new ninja will rise from this as well? ColeXOc. T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fans of Ninjago! This is my first Ninjago story, so don't expect some amazing and WONDERFUL story! But, all in all, I hope you enjoy it! I had been thinking of writing this story for weeks, but hey. I'm lazy. And I swim almost every day, sooooo. Enough of me. Enjoy the story!**

**:Prolouge:**

The smoky and Dreadful sky hung over the mass landscape that held the massive boulders and Caves, that a strange species called home. The land had an odd feeling brewing within it, and it was obvious that the aliens that inhabited this land, we're in a large state of Panic.

Large, Earthy colored Dragon like animals fled from the hollow boulders that they lived in, smaller dragons desperately clutching their mothers with their Claw like tails. The larger, battle scarred males of the panicking aliens, opened large and Powerful wings, to lift their stone heavy bodies into the air, rising to scout for any enemies that were beginning to approach their stone Kingdom.

At the head of a group of Advancing Blue Dragon- like animals, stood a Blue and Navy Striped, muscular and powerful, yet cold and insane looking, Male alien. His eyes were enraged and he stood tall, for such an old looking creature. He stood to a halt as he saw the shape of a Young, yet extremely powerful looking Earth Colored Alien. He scoffed, as he recognized the brand New King of the Earth Aliens, who had been incarnated the moon before. This king was much more calm, and muscular then the old blue King, who dared to attack his kingdom.

"Avion, you ancient monster! State the reason for your _Ungracious_ and _Pathetic_ attack on my kingdom!" The Earthy king roared as his lines of Warriors lined up behind him.

The Water King was not alone either, as lines of his own warriors stacked behind him.

"Don't pretend you and your Stones of warriors are so innocent, Stonic! We have scented your warriors, over our border! I have been kind enough to ignore the previous incidents across our borders, but I cannot allow it any longer. Don't act like you are important, you weak-blooded filth! Your mate is the blood-related member of your monarchy, so where is she?" Avion, the Blue alien king spat back, his Violet eyes filled with hatred and insanity.

Stonic narrowed his eyes and replied, with a touch of pride.

"Properly naming our _twin_ children in our Nursery. A son and a Daughter! I'd expect someone of your mental status to attack a Kingdom at a time of new life and Peace. I have to argue with you. My warriors are honorable, unlike yours. We have not crossed your border. I'm giving you one chance to turn back!" Stonic growled threateningly.

Avion readied his orders as he roared back "I don't turn back. In fact! Because that son of yours is first in line, I am persuaded to rid this kingdom of him. Yes. Tsunami Kingdom! Push to the palace!"

Stonic was afraid of the King's words, but he expected them. It was not unusual for kingdoms to kill direct royal links of other kingdoms, but it almost never happened.

The air filled with screeches and roars as the Tsunami kingdom warriors attacked. Stonic, filled with dread at the Tsunami king's threat, roared in reply.

"Terra Kingdom! Keep them away!"

The Earth colored Terra kingdom warriors met the Tsunami kingdom warriors head on, and in seconds, the front land of the Terra kingdom was spattered with blood. Claws ripped and teeth bared, the two kingdoms met with bloody rage, neither side allowing the other to gain the upper hand.

Pillars and shards of rock were shot at the water warriors, but were deflected with thick walls of water, that turned into painful and swift moving rain drops, that felt like claws to the more defenseless Earth aliens.

The powerful Terra warriors could cause terrible damage with their Iron-like tails, if they could land a hit on the slippery and swift Tsunami Warriors…

Caught in the battle, the Earth king saw his chance to let his Mate's sister, who was easily slashing and happily attacking the enemy, take charge of the sector's army.

"Sythia, lead the charge, I need to warn Ahna of Avion's threat!"

He flew off as fast as his heavy body could allow, relieved to see his powerful and fierce looking Sister-in-law, screech orders to the army. His wings ached from the claws of the Tsunami warrior's claws that have scored the thick tissue inside of it.

He was unaware of the Tsunami king, who back at the battle, lifted his own wings to follow the Terra king to the kingdom's heart. His army was many, and they were pushing their way into the kingdom.

After what felt like a lifetime to Stonic, he landed outside the heavily guarded nursery. He was engulfed in a strange Amber light, and his wings and rock-hard scales changed into skin and arms of nothing other than a human. He rushed into the room, fear gleaming in his eyes. He saw his mate, in her own human form, holding two young infants. The Woman lifted her Emerald eyes in a knowing way, her beautiful Black hair frizzled with worry.

"They're coming, aren't they?" She whispered, looking with worry at her children, especially her young son. The Infants had their mother's Jet black hair and Pale skin. But the son had Dull, almost silver-green eyes, and the daughter had Emerald green eyes, like her mother. The daughter began to cry as loud explosions sounded, closer each time.

Her father nodded solemnly, and breathed "It's alright, my princess. Hush now, Felicity, we'll keep you safe." He turned to his mate and added

"Ahna, we must protect them. Avion is coming, and he's coming for our son. You know he is now next in line, in a Twin male and female birth. He has more power. We cannot let Avion reach him!"

"That crazy old Fossil! He dares to threaten my children! I will not let him. I-I…..I need to use last resort precautions. My son will not be safe if we keep him here. Not while Avion is living! I must send him, send him to another planet…" Ahna cried quietly.

"A-are you sure, my love? Is this what you wish?" Stonic gently put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, in no mood for comfort.

"Yes. I am determined to keep him safe. Avion will have no use for Felicity, so I will keep her here. But my son…..I will send him." Ahna growled, pain in her voice.

"To where?" Stonic asked, desperately searching for any approaching danger.

"The human world. Of Ninjago. He looks exactly like them in his form, he will be safe. I only worry if I will see him ever again. Untill the 16th Season-Cycle since his birth, he will live in Ninjago, until I can summon him back, and train him as the King I _know_ he can be!"

Without waiting for a reply from her mate, Ahna Transformed into a Pure Black Alien dragon, with Amber and Silver Dappled scales and an  
Amber, glowing, chest gemstone. Using the gem, and all of the power she could muster, she opened a small portal, which showed a blurry image of the front steps of a large box- like human structure, known as a house. She had no time to choose where she would leave her son, as the enemy was approaching closer. She took her son and flew into the portal.

The rain in the human planet was heavy and luckily the area seemed empty of humans. Wrapping her child in a cloth she had found, she gently and painfully placed him on the doorstep of the human house. Using a claw, she found some muddy water and wrote the child's name into the cloth that was wrapped around him.

With a heavy knock on the wooden door with her tail, she rushed away, back into the now diminishing portal. Before she entered, and before the footsteps inside of the house reached the door, she whispered in anguish.

"I will see you again one day, my prince. Stay safe, Cole." She left, a wisp of Amber smoke floating in the air, as the human opened the door, eyes wide as he stared at the strange child lay crying at his drenched doorstep…

**Gosh, that was terrible! Sorry! 1,381 words! New Record! Please comment and maybe I'll let you make an Oc! I'm out! Runs away with Can of Pringles.**


	2. Surprise!

**Update day! Hello everybody! I'm thinking I'll upload every Saturday, and one day during the week, when I can miss swimming. I got some kind reviews, and I am really happy that you guys actually liked my story! This is for you! ~Moon**

**:Chapter 1:**

**Cole's Pov**

The harsh sunlight peeked through the window of The Bounty, and a black haired, fair skinned, and muscular male, turned to the side to retreat from the annoying rays that woke him up in the first place. The Flying ship he was on seemed to be moving, and he strangely wondered why.

Ever since the defeat of the Overlord, Cole and his "Brothers", Kai, Jay, Zane, had been seeing less and less of a Real threat in the large city of Ninjago. They had taken down the worst evils possible, and a robbery or house fire was not enough to spike true worry into the Ninja's minds.

Personally, Cole was an early waker, but sometimes it felt good to sleep in. He slowly lifted himself up, and scanned around the room. After he noticed that all his Brothers were not there, he said to himself.

"That's strange. Usually Kai sleeps in the latest. Oh well."

He went through his normal routine of Showering, putting on his normal clothes, not the black Ninja suit he usually wore, and swiftly checking his Black hair. He smiled proudly, and walked over to the door that lead to the kitchen.

Before he could reach the outside of the doorway, the Bounty shook violently, causing the Black ninja only to stumble. He was always steady, like the element he represented, Earth. But the crashes in the kitchen, followed by multiple "Oh Crap!".

"Sorry!" The unmistakable female voice of Nya called through the intercom. She continued "It's very windy at this Elevation!" Cole just laughed a bit and entered the Kitchen. What he saw made him want to laugh his heart out.

Kai was lying amongst some pots in the corner, a pissed look on his face. Luckily…the pots were ok. Jay's face was covered in his breakfast. Cole could only assume that the turbulence caused him to stumble foreword. He looked Ridiculous! Zane was gripping the counter, but he wore a pink apron. Cole still found that funny sometimes.

"Looks like I missed all the fun!" The Earth Ninja leader laughed quite loudly, causing Kai and Jay to glare at him.

"Ha ha! Laugh all you want!" Kai, the Ninja of Fire, with spiky and unkempt brown hair and Hazel eyes, replied sarcastically. His notched eyebrow was narrowed along with his other.

Jay, the Ninja of lightning, with light brown and short hair, with blue eyes added "You slept in late. We tried to wake you up, but you slept like a rock! Ironic, huh?" Nobody laughed at his joke, so he sheepishly laughed to himself and began to wipe the eggs off of his face.

Cole turned his attention to Zane, who was beginning to cook again. "There is still Eggs left, Cole. Do you wish for any?" His robotic voice sounded, reminding Cole once again, that Light blonde, Silver eyed, Ice Ninja, was in fact a robot, or "Nindroid" as Jay called it.

But to Cole, Kai and Jay, Zane was their Brother, robot or not. He still had a mind of his own.

"Sure Zane. Just don't get Jay's face all over it!" He smirked, earning a snap from Jay "Hey! That was Turbulence!...Speaking of Turbulence, I wonder how Nya is today?.." Jay sighed dreamingly. The whole ship knew that Jay was madly in love with Nya, but the two were so shy, they would not admit their love to each other. Zane and Cole rolled their eyes with a smile, but Kai just grumbled

"I'm sure she's fine!" He was partially against his Sister falling in love with the Lightning Ninja, but never truly stood in the way. He would though, tell Jay over and over not to break his sister's heart. Jay never would.

After eating Breakfast, Cole put his plate away and asked out loud "So, what are we doing today?"

"We've almost reached The Ninjago Canyon. Sensei said we could have a free day, so I was thinking we could explore the Canyons." Nya had just entered the room. She was wearing her usual attire. A Red dress, with gold patterns on it. Jay was staring at her with a love struck look.

"So that's why we were flying! I love Ninjago Canyon. I went there all the time when I was younger! I've been out of it lately. Anyone know what day it is?" Cole asked seriously.

Nya and the other looked at him with surprise for a second, before turning their faces back to normal. Was it something he said?

"You don't know what day it is? Are you sure?" Nya asked him with surprise. Cole just shook his head. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kai suddenly said calmly, kicking his feet up on the table. Cole just frowned, but straightened up as Sensei entered the room. The old man with the white beard and the straw hat, smacked Kai's feet with his staff.

"Feet off the table, Kai, this is where you eat, not where you put your feet!" Sensei scolded, earning a laugh from the Ninja behind him. Lloyd, the Green ninja, who was the one who defeated the Overlord, childishly spoke "Nice Rhyming, Uncle."

"Hey Lloyd! Cole doesn't know what today is!" Jay said, with a hint of Surprise. Lloyd widened his eyes, but acted normal as he got a look from Cole. "That's strange." The Green ninja covered up terribly.

Cole was beginning to get annoyed. "Can someone please tell me what's so important about today?" He looked around for an answer, and finally Zane replied "Every day is important….you'll see soon." He went back to cleaning the dishes. Cole just huffed, and the rest of the ninja laughed a bit.

He decided to ignore the date, as they were going to land in Ninjago valley soon. Cole loved the high ledges and caves, which was natural for an Earth Ninja. But he came here all the time with his father, who seemed to dislike the place. He never understood why his father hated it, but it was probably because of his father's love for calm and non-dangerous activities. Many wondered how it was possible or such a wild child to be the son of such a calm and indoors man.

Cole shook his head, and held on to the wall as the ship landed safely on the Stone ground. He was itching to get off the flying ship. He was more of a ground person.

Jay quickly stood next to Nya, and sheepishly asked her "W-we should look around…ya know…together..W-we could find some…artifacts or..Stuff." He stumbled shyly. Nya just blushed and giggled "Sure, Jay. Sounds like fun."

Cole smirked and slapped Jay on the back, quietly enough not for Nya to hear. Kai looked slightly pissed, but stayed where he was.

As the large ship landed, Cole, as a leader should, was the first one out. He looked around with a smile.

"Just how I remember it!" He then looked back, and ran to help grab some chairs and water. He noticed Zane's uncomftorableness in the open sun, and laughed as the Ice ninja retreated to a shadier area of the valley. Jay and Nya wandered around, Jay looking at her every time she looked away, and Nya looking at him every time he looked away. Cole shook his head sadly.

"Hey Rock head, where's the closest cliff. I'll race you to the top." Kai smirked from behind. Cole laughed. "You? Win against me? In a cliff climbing race?! That's funny. But…I'll take you up, just for some fun. Follow me, Hothead!" He retorted, after Kai had punched his arm, not so lightly.

Cole instinctively found his way to the highest cliff he had climbed in his past. He was slightly surprised he remembered where it was. Kai shoved him and smirked "You ready to lose?"

"Other way around, Kai!" Cole replied, approaching the cliff.

"Ready GO!" Kai shouted, swiftly climbing the cliff. Cole widened his eyes, and began to scramble up the cliff. He huffed halfway up, as Kai reached the top. He had a Head start!

The two were now next to each other. Cole was an extremely fast climber, but thanks to the sudden start, Kai reached the top first. Cole was right behind him. As he clambered up to the top, he gasped "Kai, you Cheating Asshole! You got a Head…" He shut his mouth as he saw nothing on the top of the cliff.

He narrowed his eyes and called "Kai, you had your fun! Where are you?" He walked around, but all he saw were large Boulders. He began to frown deeply. Perhaps Kai had fallen off. He peeped his head down….no body anywhere.

Cole sighed and walked closer to the boulders.

"This isn't funny Kai!"

Suddenly, as he approached one of the Boulders, two shapes shot out and tackled him.

"Surprise, Cole!" The voices of Kai and Jay sounded from above him. He lay there in complete shock, eyes wide. They scared the Crap out of him!

"W-what the hell! Jay? Kai? WHAT THE HELL!" Cole shouted, getting up and dusting himself off. Nya stood with her hands behind her back, and Zane smiled broadly. Lloyd suddenly ran out.

"Aw man! I missed the cue! Erm….SURPRISE COLE!" Lloyd was stopped with Cole growling "What's going on? You guys better explain." He was blushing for being startled by his idiotic teammates.

Nya giggled "You wondered why this day was special. It's your birthday Cole! I can't believe you forgot! We wanted to surprise you, so we took you to your favorite place."

Cole widened his eyes in surprise. His birthday? That meant….

"Today's August 7th?" Cole murmured, still recovering from the near Heart attack he had. Nya nodded happily, showing what was in her hands. A Chocolate Cake!

Cole smiled sheepishly "I'm so stupid. How could I forget my birthday?" Jay nodded and smirked "Especially your 16th birthday! That's an important one!" Kai added in "We know how much you love cake. And I needed to get the head start to hide up here with everyone."

Cole crossed his arms and said to Kai "Next time, I'll win. Thanks you guys. I feel really stupid for this…"

"Don't bully yourself, Cole. You have a lot on your mind since you're leader." Nya comforted him, as she stood next to Jay. "Now, Sensei should be here soon with the Forks. Then we can eat the cake."

"That sounds great. I love cake!" Cole smiled.

Lloyd tapped his foot. "I'm gonna go help him. He's old, ya know." The Green ninja dashed off to find Sensei Wu, leaving the four Ninja and Nya alone on the cliff.

Suddenly, the wind picked up drastically. Cole felt a foreboding in his stomach, as did everyone else. Jay stood close to Nya, and Kai and Zane looked around, their eyes narrowed. Suddenly, there was a Large Flash behind Kai, and a Amber, glowing circle of some sort of energy appeared, sucking rocks and shrubs in at a Terrifying pace. Kai yelped as he began to slide towards the portal.

Zane shouted "Kai!" He grabbed the Fire Ninjas arm, but the portal still dragged them closer. Now, Jay and Nya Both held on to Zane. "Zane, Hold on!" Jay screeched. It was still too strong for even the two of them to pull them back. Cole came in last, Holding on to Jay and Nya and using all his strength to pull back.

"Oh Ninjago this hurts!" Cole Yelled over the loud sounds of the Amber portal. For a few seconds, the powerful Black ninja held them in place. But, even the strong Earth Ninja could not pull them back forever. He was dragged in, along with his friends. He called out in Panic, and the last thing Cole saw, was the Green ninja and his sensei, who got smaller and smaller at the portal closed.

…

For what seemed like hours, Cole traveled through, Flashing Amber light everywhere. He covered his eyes, and yelped as he was suddenly falling, Gravity taking Effect. He fell hard on what seemed like short grass. He slowly opened his eyes, relieved to see his friends had fallen too.

Nya and Jay held on to Each other, and Zane slowly hoisted himself up.

"W-Where are we?" Cole wondered out loud. He snapped his head back as he heard a reply.

"You are in the Terra Kingdom." A voice sounded. Cole stiffened with shock as a group of Dragon like animals slid out of the bushes around the group. Cole backed up towards his friends, who also were frozen in shock.

The Dragon creature at the head of the group, a Black, silver and Brown spotted one with an Amber gem and a female voice repeated, looking at Cole.

"You are in the Terra Kingdom." She paused, her Emerald eyes glowing.

"And you have returned!"

**Wow! Cliffieee! This story will go by fast in the Beginning, but it will slow down soon. I had a lot of fun writing this! Virtual Pringles for who can guess who the Dragon Creature isss! Thanks, Read and Review! ~Moon.**


	3. Reveal

**Updaaattee! I am probably going to be late to update on Saturday, or may not at all. So I'm updating now for your Happiness! Thanks for the Kind Reviews! Want me to list Reviewer names? I hope you're happy! ~Moon.**

**:Chapter 2:**

**Reveal**

Cole Stiffened, slightly in fear, but mostly in case he felt like he needed to jump out to protect someone. That was useless though, as Kai, Zane and Jay, Heck, even Nya could hold their own quite well. But as leader, he felt a need to be protective of his friends.

Cole cursed the unluckiness of the situation, as the ninja had no weapons, and Nya's Samurai suit was back where they had disappeared from.. The Golden weapons were gone, and the elemental swords lost their power for some reason a few weeks earlier, most likely from their great usage in the battle against the overlord.. He Gritted his teeth. He didn't mind fist to fist combat…..in this case, fist to Claw, if it was needed.

The three dragon-like creatures stood a good 3, the tallest one 3 and a half, feet over him. Their arms were insanely muscular, and he realized they could stand on either four legs or two legs. Their tails were strange, with four large, slightly bent, silver claws protruding out, like the claws in the claw-games at amusement parks. But, as he had thought before, they stood very tall.

He wondered how Nya felt, being the shortest of the group.

He held his stare with the lead dragon, the Black, Brown and silver dappled one who had just spoken to him. Something about her seemed….familiar. Eerily familiar to Cole. Maybe it was the eyes…

For what seemed like years, Cole finally spoke stiffly.

"Terra Kingdom? What…" Cole shook his head to change his words. "I mean…who are you?" He took a glance at Kai, who was stiff and slightly angry looking, and Jay, who had took place in front of Nya, as expected.

The tallest Dragon of the group, a very intimidating and seemingly battle scarred, stepped forward. Muscles rippled beneath dark brown and Dark Red striped scales, black marking dancing across her face. Her Golden-orange eyes were as cold as Ice, and her teeth were slightly bared. He knew it was a female by the Silky, yet strict voice that came from her jaws.

"Who we are is not important now. We came to retrieve you, so hurry up and come with us!" She ordered harshly, making Cole stiffen even more then he previously had.

"Come with you? We're not going to follow you! We hardly know you." Jay replied, Nya staring from behind him, with a hint of anger. Kai added in

"Take us back to Ninjago! Why are we here?"

The smallest of the three dragons, padded closer as the Silver, brown and black dappled one ushered the Brown and Red striped dragon to calm down. This dragon was much thinner than the other two, and her colorings were a Bright Silver with Brown Claws, a Brown striped tail, black ears, and Bright Emerald eyes. Cole took a step back, narrowing his eyes. This dragon seemed Familiar too! Where had he seen them? No…It was impossible that he had met them. He cleared his mind.

"Give us answers! Where are you trying to take us?"

She just sighed with an annoyed, but flawless voice.

"Don't be stupid. When did we say anything about taking your friends? We meant you, not them." She pointed her tail towards Cole. Zane and Kai stepped next to Cole as soon as she let those words slip out of her mouth. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"He's not going anywhere without us!" Zane nodded in agreement. The first dragon left the side of the Tallest one, and stood back in front of the ninja. She sighed and spoke, her Emerald eyes bright.

"Please. You must follow us. It does not matter, Sythia, if we bring the others as well. As long as he comes." She spoke towards the strict sounding, tall dragon, apparently named Sythia, who just bristled in reply to the leader's words. She turned her focus back to Cole and his friends, and spoke again.

"I am Ahna, this is Felicity." She pointed to the smaller dragon, who tapped her claws impatiently, then continued "It is important that you come with us. We promise you no harm. Besides, you know not of this territory. It is best you come with us, to our main City."

Cole was beginning to loosen up, but still kept his guard. He knew that this Ahna, was his favorite of the three creatures, but he had been through too much to just trust someone who offered you anything that you had no idea about. He was slightly tempted to say yes, to find out where the hell they were, but he stood tall next to Kai and Zane.

"And what if we refuse to come with you?" Jay called out, and Cole knew the testing voice in the lightning Ninja. He nodded and repeated "Yeah. What if we refuse?"

Cole stayed on his toes, knowing that something was going to happen. Ahna just sighed in response, and turned to Sythia, nodding her Black and brown dappled head. Sythia rolled her eyes with impatience, and in a swift movement, swooped her tail behind the Earth Ninja, the claws on her tail tightening. Cole yelped, before being lifted into the air. He thrashed slightly, the strong grip not allowing any means of escape.

Nya gasped and Kai ran foreword, anger radiating off of the fire ninja's body.

"Let him go!" He ordered, racing towards Sythia, who held Cole tight. But, before he could reach her to attack, the dragon named Felicity stood in front, and spun around, whipping Kai in the stomach with her tail. Kai flew back, hitting the Bristled, grassy ground with a thud. Nya rushed over to him, and Jay and Zane got into a fighting stance.

"Enough! You four may come with us, you may not, it is up to you. But he must come with us!" Ahna boomed, making the ninja pause. Kai got up quickly, clenching his fist.

Cole struggled with difficulty. He glared at Ahna and Felicity, and tried to turn around to glare at his captor, who was holding him in front of her like an award of some sort. He called out to his friends, his voice ragged by the tightness of the grip of the claws that curled around him.

"No! Don't listen to them! Find a way back, don't worry about me! It's probably a trap!"

Kai, who had gotten up and was now standing stiff next to his friends, looked at Zane and Jay, who all nodded. He turned to the dragons and Cole, his eyes angry. He spoke to Cole "Sorry Bro. But we're not letting them take you anywhere without us. We're in this together, Trap or not."

Jay nodded, hugging Nya, and Zane called "We're not leaving you. We have no choice but to follow, we can't fight without our weapons, and we can't risk you getting hurt."

Kai turned angrily to Ahna, crossing his arms.

"Lead the way, You big lizards." This earned a hiss from Sythia, who began to turn and pad away. Cole, who was still trapped, sighed as Kai, Zane, Jay and Nya walked behind them, Ahna and Felicity flanking next to them. He grumbled "Nice little party we're having. Do drag everyone you meet around with your tail?"

Sythia narrowed her eyes, as Cole could tell from the view that he had, craning his neck to interrogate his captor. To piss her off, at least. She snapped "You're lucky you're important to Ahna, and the kingdom. If you weren't, I would have cut your neck right open…"

Cole gritted his teeth and continued the questions.

"Mind letting me go?"

Sythia just laughed, startling Cole. Her laugh was hideous, sharp and loud, like nails on a chalkboard. He wondered if all of the dragons laughed like this. She then turned to look at him, her Orange eyes like chips of ice.

"Please. You asked what would happen if you refused! This is what happened. I don't plan to let you go until we reach the city. And because we can't carry 4 extra humans on our back, we have a long walk!" She turned back and continued. Cole just huffed and kicked out a bit. He couldn't stand being in this situation, in front of the others, who were trailing angrily next to Ahna and Felicity.

Cole met the eyes of Ahna again. He got that familiar feeling again, and narrowed his eyes. Ahna was staring at him with eyes, deep and sparkling, like she was remembering something. Cole spoke to her.

"I don't appreciate this kidnapping…Why did you bring us here?" Cole scowled at Felicity as she annoyingly shoved Zane foreword, who was lagging back to examine the land that they were walking on. Ahna was silent for a moment, before shaking her head, as though to clear her mind.

She answered Cole, her voice bright and excited.

"It was time to bring you here. You are special to us in more ways than you think…Cole."

Cole widened his eyes and breathed.

"H-How do you know my name?"

He noticed the surprised looks on his friends face as she spoke his name. He swore he never told these creatures who he or any of his friends were. So how could they possibly know?

Ahna just laughed slightly. She looked forward past Cole, and he noticed Jay, Nya, Kai and Zane widen their eyes. He could tell, by the surprised looks, that they were probably at that "City" that Ahna was talking about. He struggled to Crane his head to look as well, but just sighed angrily.

"Hey Lizard Faces! I can't see crap, when you're holding me captive like this!" He spat the insult, just to piss these dragon-creatures off.

His calls were ignored as the large group entered into what Cole presumed was a tunnel. A bright light gleamed from the end of the other side of the tunnel, he knew this because the 10 second darkness that engulfed the group began to become brighter the farther they walked. Cole held his breath. What was this place?

Cole immodestly stiffened at what approached them after they left the other end of the Tunnel, that had just closed behind him. He took a slight chance to observe the landscape…Stone...Stone everywhere! Large boulders and caves dotted the rocky city, tall Pillars that were most likely Guard posts, littered the city as well.

What astonished Cole was the Enormous castle like structure that stood large and regal, even though it was obviously at least 3 miles away. He stared in wonder, but was paused as a large amount of creatures came closer, their tails high and eyes gleaming. They were no doubt part of the same land that Ahna, Felicity and Sythia came from.

The Group was met with more dragon-like creatures, over 20 of them at least. Cole kept his friends in sight, and tried vainly to struggle out of the grip. It was obviously an ambush. Perhaps they were going to try and eat him and his friends! Cole shuddered slightly at the thought, and raised his voice above the commotion that was threatening to smother him and his friends.

"Hey! We came here with you, now let me go!" He glared at all the now quiet Dragons, and took a sharp breath in surprise as Sythia dropped him, and the tightness eased as he fell to the ground. He landed shakily on his feet, and Nya and Kai rushed over to help support the Earth ninja, who took deep breaths. He rubbed his sore arms, and glared again.

"I won't ask again. Why are we here? What's so special about me?"

Ahna sighed and announced to the gathering crowd "Disperse. We need space. News will be announced soon!" Cole was shocked how all the dragons bowed and left the scene. Was this dragon their leader?

Before he could ask, Ahna said to him "Sythia, you can return to your duties. Felicity and I shall escort our guests to the Castle."

Sythia nodded sourly, rolling her fiery eyes, and flexing her claws, before lifting her shredded wings, and flapping away.

"Pshh. Guests. More like prisoners!" Jay muttered to Nya, that earned him a heated look from Felicity. Ahna shook her head.

"I Promise you are not prisoners. Sythia is intimidating, that's why I sent her away for now. I know this must be strange to you…if we go to the castle, I give you my word that we'll explain everything." She turned to Cole with a meaningful look and said again, but with more feeling "_Everything_."

Cole was slow to trust the creatures that just held him in a death grip. He turned to his team. Zane shook his head.

"Her vocal patterns are sincere. I say we follow them. We can't possibly escape now." Cole begrudgingly nodded. It was true. There was no escape, so the only choice they had was to follow.

Jay looked unsure, and Kai was scowling as though his foot had just been cut off. But they knew it was true, no matter how much they disliked it. Nya looked up for it, as she was more trusting then the guys.

Nya added "Lead the way!"

Ahna smiled brightly, and Felicity rolled her eyes, but hid a small smile as well. They turned and began to trot over in the direction of the castle. Cole followed in defeat; Jay and Nya close behind, followed by Kai and Zane. Kai was fuming; probably ashamed of being led somewhere he had no knowledge of. Cole spoke quietly to him.

"I hope they're right when they say they'll tell us everything." Kai nodded in response. He then replied back quietly.

"I know what you mean. All these secrets are driving me _insane_!"

The walk was not long, about 45 minutes at the pace they were walking. The soreness of the claws had worn off a bit, and Cole was relieved to be free from them. He still wondered why these dragons seemed so familiar. It was mainly the eyes and their voices that set the Earth Ninja into a confused state.

The inside of the castle was admit ably incredible, polished Stone works everywhere. The Staircase and interior center of the brightly lit hall was remarkably Ninjago-like. He wondered why the architecture was so alike to the ones he'd seen on Ninjago.

Ahna noticed his stare and walked further, into a room that reminded Cole spot on like a Dining room.

"Please. Sit. You must be hungry. We can talk here." Ahna took a seat, Felicity next to her. Cole stood still, before sitting in a seat as far away from them as possible. His friends sat with him. He was not tempted to eat anything they offered, but was desperate to know why they were here, and why he seemed so important to them.

Jay's stomach growled, and he blushed brightly. Felicity giggled and rolled her eyes. Cole had never heard Felicity laugh.

Ahna settled into her seat and smiled "Before we speak, I want to make you feel as comfortable as you can…" She suddenly gleamed bright amber. With wide eyes, Cole watched as the tall dragon shrunk, and her muscular arms slimmed out, her body becoming human shaped. The light cleared, and there sat a fair skinned, Emerald eyed, Black haired woman, who looked human in every way. An image flashed in Cole's mind, but disappeared in a split second.

This wasn't the thing that surprised the rest of his friends the most. What had them shocked and slightly afraid was when Felicity transformed as well. She also turned human, but to Jay, Kai, Nya and Zane, Her Green eyes, Wavy, long, Black hair and slightly bushy eyebrows, made them see double of the Wide eyed Earth ninja that stood stiff next to them.

"I-It's like….you two look exactly alike!" Jay gasped, his fingers pointed at Cole and Felicity. Kai blinked several times, before tipping his head in utter confusion.

"Will someone EXPLAIN what's going on?!" Cole Ordered, his shock turning into confusion.

Ahna sighed and smiled longingly at Cole.

"I am Ahna, Queen of The Terra Kingdom. This is my daughter, Felicity..." She paused for a second. Then continued.

"The reason you two look so alike….is because you are. Cole Felicity is your sister…And I…am your mother." She finally spoke, her voice echoing through the now silent dining room…

**Ha-ha! This was soooooooooooooooooo boring to write. But I'm glad it's done with! I wish I could tolerate writing 6,000 word chapters, but 2,700 is good enough! I hope you all read and Review! THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE SATURDAY, AS I HAVE AN ALL DAY LONG ACTIVITY. Thank you! ~Moon**


	4. Transforming

**ITTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TIME FOR AN UPDAAATE! I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I was on a Cruise, and my Laptop doesn't work well! Anyway, I am so happy that I have Reviews! Crappy stories like mine aren't worth them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Moon **

**:Chapter 3:**

**It can't be true.**

Silence…

Silence was the only thing that Cole heard from his ears. With wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat, he looked back and forth from Ahna to Felicity. He turned to stare at his friends, who were also shocked, their mouths open and stiffly sitting on the stone seats like statues.

Suddenly, He, Jay, and Kai busted out laughing, Jay holding his sides as though he had been shot. Kai spoke between laughs.

"C-Cole? Your Son?! Ahahah! That's Brilliant!"

Cole added in, his head on the table, bent over in laughter

"Ok. Now I know this is all a prank or something. Where's Sensei? Me, Related to you two? As if! Do I look like a big scaly animal to you?"

Felicity looked as though she would tear him apart if she had the chance. Ahna just shook her head in response to his comment.

"It's true, and it is no prank. We are your kin, Cole. That's how I know your name. That's why you and Felicity look so alike. You are my son. You've grown so much…"

Cole began to stop laughing, his tone changing from a funny one to a sarcastic one.

"Ok, you had your fun, but this is getting creepy."

He suddenly noticed how Nya and Zane had not laughed at all. Nya looked curious, looking between Felicity and Cole. Zane, even for a Nindroid, was more serious than ever. Cole's laughing stopped all together. Did they really think these…Dragons…were his kin? Were they crazy?

"Zane, Nya, why aren't you laughing?" Jay questioned his crush and Nindroid brother. Nya responded with.

"I don't know…It could be possible that they are related. We never did meet Cole's mother…Perhaps she's telling the truth."

Kai looked shocked at his sister.

"Cole? Related to them? Did you sleep enough this morning? It's impossible!" The Fire Ninja was interrupted by Cole, who took a retorting tone towards Nya's comment.

"My mother died when I was young! At…Least that's what my father told me…" Cole seemed to gain an air of Fright around him, as though he was contemplating the possibility that Ahna was his mother, Felicity his sister. He then shook his head angrily.

"No. I have a Father. You couldn't have met him, stop joking around, it's pissing me off." He stared coldly at the two aliens before him. Felicity just muttered

"Sadly, it's true. Though I'd wish for a better sibling, we're siblings."

Ahna looked sharply at Felicity, before turning her head to Cole, who still held his Icy glare. The rest of the Ninja were now silent, waiting to see how this all turned out.

Ahna sighed "Please, you must listen. When you were young, The Terra Kingdom was being invaded by a neighboring Kingdom, the Tsunami Kingdom. Their king at the time, was crazy and Barbaric, and he threatened to invade the kingdom, to kill the next air to the throne after I, which in the predicament of a Male and Female twin birth, the male would be next in line, which…would be you. He had the numbers and the ambition to do so. So, as a safety choice, I sent you away to Ninjago, where the inhabitants look very alike to us in human form, so you could be safe. The portal closed, and it was over. We were about to lose the war, but then help arrived from the Lava Kingdom, and we won in the end…It was too late and I was too weak to open the portal again, for several months. The choice was made. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, but it was for the best…" Ahna spoke in one breath.

Cole narrowed his eyes, and growled.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but it's not true! I'm not your son!" He began to Panic. A small voice within Cole told him that somehow…this could be his mother and all this could have happened. He tried desperately to ignore the voice, but it seemed to storm his every thought.

Zane spoke evenly, after a while.

"I can prove if you three are in fact related. DNA testing is built within my systems. If it matches, then what Ahna says, Cole,….is true. May I?" He turned to Felicity, who just rolled her eyes and pulled out a thin, black, strand of hair, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

Cole, eager to prove that he was not in fact related to them, did the same.

The room was quiet as Zane placed the DNA on a scanner beneath one of his arm plates. What took seconds seemed to take hours for Cole, who held his breath in anticipation…in fear. Zane stared at the results for a while, scanning over again to make sure. The look on the Nindroids face, only made Cole feel worse.

"Well?" Cole asked at last.

Zane spoke quietly "Unless my scanners are wrong, it's true. You and Felicity are indeed siblings, and if so….Then Ahna is your mother…."

Cole's worst fear hit him in the gut like a punch, and he could have sworn the room seemed to collapse upon itself. Everyone was wide eyed, Nya's hand placed over her mouth in shock. Kai and Jay, who were far from laughing, looked as though they had seen a ghost.

Cole shakily stood up, backing away slowly until he reached the wall behind him. His breathing was quick, his heart racing with such shock. Ahna and Felicity approached him slowly, and Cole just whispered hoarsely.

"No! It can't be true. G-get away from me. I won't believe that you're my mother!"

Ahna spoke with desperation

"Please Cole, listen to me!" Felicity went to grab her now apparent brother's arm, only to pull it back as Cole viciously pushed it away.

"Cole, Calm down bro! We need to think this out.." Kai spoke suddenly, lifting himself up and walking over to the furious and stricken Black Earth Ninja. Cole snapped at him, his voice wavering.

"Think this out? _Think this out?!_ I have no Idea what the _Hell_ to think anymore! All this time…I've been one of these _alien things_, and I never knew about it?" His anger was now directed solely at his so called mother, who looked stiff as a board, due to her son's harsh reaction. But she knew this would happen. She could understand his pain.

"How?" Cole snapped her out of her thoughts, but she was slow to respond.

"W-what?"

"How did it happen? Did my Father lie to me this whole time? How did you make him keep his mouth shut?"

"Oh no. No no. I never told that man anything. I placed you in front of the first home I could find. I never spoke to this person, but I'm glad I chose such a good human to raise my son." She spoke softly. This just fueled Cole's anger even more.

"Everything is a lie then, huh? Figures! I always wondered why me and my father….I don't even know what to call him, were so different. We weren't even related! How could you do this? Dump me off somewhere and let me live 16 years of lies!?" Nya and Jay were now comforting Cole as well as Kai. Jay stared angrily at Ahna, but Nya was more opting to comfort Cole instead of letting any anger show at the Greif-Stricken mother before her.

"Please, it was for the best! I couldn't muster enough power to open the portal again, even if I wanted! I spent nearly every day of those 16 years wondering how you were, how many friends you had made. I'm happy you have these people to call your friends." She sent them a quick, thankful glance, before swallowing and continuing.

"Your Real father loved you too…I know this is painful for you, and I wish things had been different….But what's true is true, and now that you're back…do you know what that means for you?"

Felicity answered with Envy in her flawless voice.

"It means you're next in line, _your majesty_…"

Cole, who had listened to his mother explain herself, realized that his anger, had turned to Sadness, and confusion. He was an _Alien_. Not to mention a Royal Alien. Everything. Everything he believed in and loved was a lie. He put his head in his hands and slid down into a sitting position. Jay and Nya crouched with him, and Kai asked suddenly.

"So, what now? Do we leave? You said you'd explain everything. We want to go home, away from this crazy place…" Cole nodded slightly in agreement, his head still in his hands. He wasn't crying, but was simply trying to comprehend all the lies that were thrown on top of him.

Ahna looked upset, and shook her head.

"I…I can only open the portal when I gain enough power. It comes in phases. Sometimes it takes years, sometimes months…I cannot send you home now…"

"WHAT?! You mean we're stuck here?!" Kai snapped with shock.

Felicity snapped back "No duh Brainiac! Didn't you hear what she said?"

Kai looked ready to murder Cole's sister, and he clenched his fists in sheer anger. Nya stood up and held her Brother's arm.

"Stop it right now! Go help Cole! Or did you forget about him?"

She made sure that Kai, even though grumpily, stomped over to help his Grieving teammate. Nya turned to Ahna, who's eyes were swimming with pain and guilt. She spoke politely.

"There must be some way back…What can we do if there is not?"

Ahna spoke quickly.

"You may stay with us, I will see to it that you are treated with high regards…If Cole learns to master his powers properly, he himself can open a portal…But it takes a long time for an Elementidon to reach its full power…"

"Wait….Cole has powers? Like…other than the ones he has now?" Jay stammered. He then added quickly "In Ninjago, we're elemental ninjas. I'm Jay, Ninja of Lightning, this is Zane, Ninja of Ice, and this is Kai, Ninja of Fire…Cole's Ninja of Earth…" Kai looked angrily at Jay. He could have introduced himself! Ahna nodded in understanding, then added.

"Well, if me and Felicity can change our Forms, Cole can too. But he has never realized his power before, because he….never knew about his past."

Cole just groaned in response.

Ahna continued after staring sadly at Cole.

"I didn't know he was already trained to fight on your planet…this is good, he'll learn faster. That is….if he wants to."

This time Cole looked up with narrowed eyes and spoke icily "I'll do it, if it means we can leave this stupid planet faster..."

He stood up now, calming down a bit, and turned to Ahna.

"We sadly have no choice but to stay with you. How do I turn into one of your….Elementidons? This is really confusing…"

Kai and Jay nodded quickly in agreement. Ahna answered Cole's question after a while.

"It's hard to learn when you're older, but you must gather as much of your elemental energy as you can, and center it inside of you. Focus, and use the Earth to change your form." She ended her advice with a long breath, as she gathered energy around here, before glowing with a Familiar amber light. She was now back into the Brown, black and Silver dappled scales that greeted Cole and his friends just a few hours ago.

Cole looked pressured, and debated whether to try or not. He would look ridicules in front of his friends. Before he could try though, Jay butted in.

"Is there any way we could do that too?" Kai gave him an "Are you Crazy?" Kind of look, and Cole felt himself agree with Kai.

Ahna though, looked slightly curious.

"You say you each are Ninja of certain elements. Luckily, there are territories of each of your elements. Because we are all part human, maybe it can be possible in your elemental territories. But those belong to other kingdoms, and the Glacier kingdom does not take kindly to intruders…"

Cole suddenly realized that she had said that she was part human. He asked "You said you were part human. I thought this was a different planet. How could you be human?"

Felicity answered this question, seemingly in a nicer mood, as she happily spoke "It's because the first few hundred inhabitants of this planet, were teleported from ninjago to here, hundreds of years ago. Random portals opened, and each person adapted to certain territories, based on elements. That's why we speak your language and look so much alike." She answered proudly, earning a proud glance from Ahna.

Zane spoke "This is hard for me to comprehend, and I am a Nindroid!"

Cole laughed slightly for the first time in a while. He then got back to the previous topic.

"I guess I'll try to change my form. I don't think it will work though.."

Felicity spoke "It's not that hard, just focus and draw in strength. Surely you've done this as the Earth Ninja!" she taunted. Cole just glared at her, but felt something grow inside of him. It wasn't totally terrible being related to them. He always wanted a sister…

Cole just continued "Ok Ok! I'll try." He closed his eyes, blocking out any background noise, though he didn't need to. Everyone was waiting tensely for his results. Cole used the tequiniqes that Sensei had taught him and his brothers to use to harness their elemental strength. He could feel the weight and the strange comfort of the solid earth.

A strange sensation enveloped Cole, one he had never felt while he was training before. His Closed eyes lit up with a sickly yellow light, and his whole body went numb…

But he did feel as though he was getting taller, his legs becoming wider and stronger. Cole was frozen with confusion and he waited painstakingly for the end results.

The light wore off, and he saw Ahna and Felicity, now standing at his height, their eyes wide. Ahna smiled "You learn fast! Look at you!"

Jay, Kai and Nya rushed over to him. They looked a lot smaller now, and he realized that he had grown a couple of feet. He slowly looked down at his hands, which were now pointed and harbored sharp, Coal black claws. Cole stood in front of one of the Shiny, Reflective wall panels nearest to him, and what he saw amazed and terrified him.

A large, Jet black Dragon-like creature, with Amber like markings and a silver striped tail, which held four claws that the Sythia person had. He noticed his eye color was the same, and that a mesmerizing Amber gemstone was encased on his chest.

Jay gasped "You look like one of the guys from our Video games! How does it feel?"

Cole shook his head and tried walking on two, and on four feet. He felt that four was better, so he then replied "It feels weird. I feel like a cat or something."

Ahna laughed "You look like a royal indeed. We must inform the kingdom of your arrival!"

Cole turned to her.

"Woah woah. I never agreed to being shown off to this crazy place. We want to leave as fast as we can!"

"It wouldn't hurt to meet these people." Nya stated suddenly.

"Besides, you are their prince and we can't go anywhere yet." Zane finished for Nya Smartly.

Kai rolled his eyes as Cole sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I Won't like it." He followed Ahna and Felicity, unsure whether or not to turn back into a normal person. It felt so weird being so tall…and so…scaly. Is this what Rocky felt like? He cleared his thoughts and muttered to his friends that followed him.

"I swear to Ninjago if I have to dance for these people." Kai laughed and replied "Nah, Rock head. You're dancing would traumatize them. What you don't want to do is Cook for them! Then they'd all be too busy dying to be traumatized!" Jay laughed at Kai's joke, and Cole sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha Kai…My Cooking is great, what is that supposed to mean?!" He suddenly realized the second part of Kai's remark. Kai scoffed.

"Whatever you saaay!"

Cole slapped Kai with his tail, suddenly appreciating the extra appendage. Kai grumbled, and the group stopped as Ahna stood a few feet away, on what seemed like a balcony. Nya whispered.

"Can you hear all the cheering? There must be a lot of these Aliens!"

Ahna finally spoke, Felicity taking a seat next to her mother. Cole stood back, wanting to turn around and leave. He was a leader of a team of Ninja, but he hated being seen in front of large crowds. Ever since his "Father" had tried to make him do the Triple Tiger Sashay when he was 7, Cole had hated performing or being seen by large crowds…but he would never admit it.

"Everyone, I ask for your attention. 16 years ago, as a safety precaution, my son was sent away to a foreign place, where he would be safe from the wrath of an insane Monarch. Today, I have very uplifting news."

The crowd was silent, not counting the young. Some of the citizens were in their Elementadon forms, some in their human. Cole wondered how these people ever got these powers, how they ever got to this planet. He was nudged by Jay when Ahna continued.

"Today, the portal was opened! And today, your prince has returned!" She called victoriously, motioning to Cole, and then to his friends. He swallowed, and slowly filed into the dry sunlight.

The crowd was enormous, and Cole wished he had ignored the signal. At the sight of him, the Crowd stayed deathly silent. Cole shifted awkwardly, as Jay waved furiously at people. Nya sighed at Jay, blushing at his enthusiasm. Cole was about to turn and run, before the crowd suddenly erupted in screeches and chanting.

The Earth was alive with people and creatures calling excitedly. Some shot what looked like Gemstones into the air, others whipping sand up to make up what seemed like confetti to Cole. Ahna let the crowd cheer, before signaling for silence.

"We cannot forget the friends that Cole has made from his foster planet. These Humans are of our birth planet, Ninjago! The names of these humans are Kai." She pointed to Kai, who just stood where he was.

"Jay." Jay kept waving furiously.

"Zane" The Nindroid politely bowed, and Nya was called last.

"And Nya." Nya stood next to Jay, a little over whelmed by the previous cheering. The Crowd had no hesitation this time. A few young creatures escaped from their place in the heavy crowd, and flew up to the Balcony.

A little male gasped as he circled around Cole's friends.

"You guys are wearing the other Kingdom's colors!"

"Can you breathe Fire?" a little Female asked Kai excitedly.

Kai answered proudly "Well, I can't breathe fire, but I do consider myself as a Fire Expert. That is my element."

"What a show off!" Jay rolled his eyes and laughed at Kai.

"Can you make Water?" The male asked Jay.

"Water? What-" Jay was interrupted by the Female who breathed loudly at Nya.

"You're a pretty human!" Nya blushed and giggled "Thank you! Cole, these are adorable!"

The two little Elementadons waved good-bye as their mother sternly called for them, flying only a few feet away. Zane waved back and turned to Jay " Did he say Water?"

"Yes. About that. The Tsunami kingdom wears a lot of blue. Your element is lightning. They wear light grey and Yellow, rarely blue. That's why!" Felicity answered for Jay, who nodded after a bit of thinking.

Cole gladly walked back towards his friends, and changed himself back into a human. He wobbled on his feet, but regained his composure. He then asked his sister.

"What's with all these Kingdoms? How many are there?"

Ahna also followed them back inside the castle after the crowd had simmered down. She shook her pelt, and answered.

"There are five kingdoms. The Terra Kingdom, of Earth, the Tsunami kingdom, of Water, The Storm Kingdom, of Lightning, The Glacier Kingdom, of Ice and the-"

The queen was interrupted by two guards that opened the large, stone doors to the room that the group inhabited. One of them spoke "Ahna, the message to Blaze and Frada has been delivered. They have sent their Daughter to see of your Son."

"Good Good! Bring her in!" Ahna smiled, as the guards nodded, signaling to more of their kind outside the door. As a group entered, Cole noticed one of them stood out like a sore thumb…and just as red as well. This alien was smaller, slimmer, and more human like then the others. He could tell she could not walk on four legs, by the way her legs were shaped. He asked Ahna "Who's that?"

Ahna nodded to the Red Dragon, who smiled and spoke boldly

"The name's Jade. Princess of the Molten Kingdom."

**There! Each chapter gets longer and longer! I'm so proud of myself. Again, I went on a Cruise this week, so sorry for the late update! R and R and I love you all! Oh, and Jade is the character one of my Friends made up. Her FF name is Pebble, look for her in the reviews and READ HER STORIES! THEY ARE LIKE CHESTS OF LIQUID CHOCOLATE, GOLD AND PRINGLES COMBINED! That's all! ~Moon**


End file.
